One Mistake Too Many
by AngelKirstie
Summary: I don't want to give away too much, but if you're a Phisabella fan who doesn't mind a bit of sadness, I'd suggest reading this! The chapters are fairly short
1. Introduction

Phineas sighed sadly. He lay on his bed, doing nothing.

"I don't know what to do, he's been like this for three days." whispered Candace from the doorway "He won't eat, sleep, or build anything!" She frowned. Phineas had never been like this before.

"He's suffering from unipolar depression." replied Ferb, in a whisper.

"But why?" asked Candace.

"...Isabella." replied Ferb.

**Author's Note:**I have no understanding of unipolar depression, so please don't take it offensively or correct me on any details. All I know about it is that the sufferer gets highly depressed and it can last for weeks, months and even years.

**Author's Note 2:**I know that this is a very short chapter, but read on to see what happened to make Phineas so upset.


	2. Planning Permissions

**Two Days Earlier:**

"Ferb, I know what we're going to do today!" announced Phineas. Ferb looked up and nodded silently.

"We're going to make the world's largest Pizza." he declared "Now, How big do we have to make this thing?"

"Ferb, you check on the computer on how big the World's largest pizza so far was!" instructed Phineas. Ferb was already on the laptop.

"The current World Record was set in Norwood, South Africa in 1990; it was a round pizza 122 feet, 8 inches across." read Ferb.

"Ferb, we could beat that in our sleep!" smiled Phineas confidently.

"Hey Guys, what'cha doing?" asked Isabella, batting her eyelashes at Phineas.

"Oh, Isabella, I was hoping that you'd come soon!" replied Phineas "I need to ask you something!"

"Oh really?" blushed Isabella, whilst the fireside girls around her giggled.

"Yeah, I was going to ask whether you would be able to get some large ingredients for the World's largest pizza!" Phineas said.

"Of course you were." sighed Isabella sadly.

"Anyway, I need you to get flour, yeast, salt, and...Isabella, are you listening to me?" Phineas said ignorantly.

"Yeah, I heard. You need me to get flour, yeast and salt for your big pizza thing." sighed Isabella.

"Not just a big pizza Isabella, but the World's biggest pizza! How can you not be excited about that?" asked Phineas, confused.

"I don't know Phineas; I guess I have other stuff on my mind." Isabella fumed, storming off closely followed by the other fireside girls.

"Okay, well could you and the other fireside girls get those ingredients. They're crucial to the plan." Phineas called after her.


	3. What's wrong with Isabella?

**Still Two Days Earlier: Isabella has just stormed off**

"Isabella, whatever is the matter?" asked Adyson.

"Yeah, Isabella what is wrong with you?" asked Katie.

"Why did you run off back there?" asked Ginger.

"Isabella, what is up with you?" asked Holly.

"What happened just then?" asked Milly.

"Girls, subside! Allow Isabella to respire!" Gretchen said "She is probably merely dismayed because Phineas did not request for her to be his partner at the upcoming summer ball."

"Huh?" chorused all of the fireside girls.

"I said that you should calm down and let Isabella breathe. She is probably upset because Phineas never asked her to the dance." repeated Gretchen.

"Girls, I am _not_ upset that Phineas is completely blind or hasn't got a sensitive bone in his body, and hasn't asked me to the stupid couples dance!" scowled Isabella.

"Isabella...?" said Holly.

"Forget it, I'm gonna go get Phineas' _**precious**_ ingredients!" snapped Isabella, stomping off.

"Girls," started Adyson.

The Fireside Girls crowded around her.

"I think Isabella may be slightly upset about the fact that Phineas hasn't asked her to the dance." stated Adyson.

"You think?" chorused the other Fireside girls.

"But what can we do to help her?" asked Holly.

"I know!" gasped Katie.

"What's your idea, Katie?" asked Milly.

"We find Isabella another date!" exclaimed Katie.

Katie looked disgruntled for a minute, as all of the other Fireside Girls congratulated her on her brilliant idea.

"Ginger, do you want to go help our leader Isabella help Phineas by getting those ingredients?" asked Katie.

Ginger nodded and then left obediently.

"Why did you send Ginger away?" asked Adyson.

"Because I didn't want her to hear this; I was thinking that we ask **Baljeet** to be Isabella's date!" said Katie

"Eww!" chorused the other Fireside Girls.

"He's the only option, other than Buford!" stated Katie.

"Baljeet it is!" the other girls chorused.


	4. How to Comfort a Friend?

"So, Baljeet, all you have to do is ask Isabella to the couples dance." explained Katie, for the fifty-billionth time. Baljeet STILL didn't seem to understand the plan.

"Why is she not going with Phineas? She likes him and he likes her, doesn't he?" frowned Baljeet. Katie let out a huge sigh and glared at Baljeet.

"Because Phineas is too naive to realise that he likes Isabella. So we're going to make him jealous." replied Adyson, rolling her eyes and explaining to Baljeet in a really slow voice.

Baljeet thought about this, and then nodded "Ah, I get it now!" he smiled, nodding enthusiastically. The Fireside Girls clapped. FINALLY, he understood.

"Isabella, would you like to go to the dance?" asked Baljeet cautiously, peering around the tree in the park. Isabella looked up at him, a sad smile appearing on her face when she realised that it wasn't Phineas.

"Sure Baljeet." she sighed sadly "That would be great."

Baljeet grinned widely at her, but did not notice that beside her, Ginger looked furious and her skin had gone bright red with anger. Baljeet disappeared, and Ginger began to collect the ingredients with a rather violent manner. Isabella frowned at her friend, but continued to collect the ingredients for the love of her life, Phineas.

"Phineas! Here are the ingredients you wanted!" shouted Isabella, from the other side of the Flynn-Fletcher's garden gate. Ferb came over and opened the gate for her.

"Thank-you Ferb, you're such a _gentleman_ which is more than can be said for_ some people_." snapped Isabella fiercely, and Ferb began to back away in a scared manner.

"Ah, Isabella, I'm so glad you're back." said Phineas, his face breaking out into a huge smile. Isabella's eyes grew warm, and she smiled back at him.

"Thanks Phineas." she said quietly, looking down at the floor.

"That means we can get on with making the World's Biggest Pizza!" he added, grinning even wider. Isabella was sure that she had just heard her heart breaking in two. **Of Course**, Phineas wasn't interested in _her_, but his precious _ingredients_. If she wasn't standing in the back garden, in front of all of her friends, she would have cried. But, being Isabella, she was stronger than that.

"Great!" Isabella replied, attempting to sound genuine, but there was no mistaking the sadness in her eyes, the downwards curve to her smile, the slumping of her shoulders and the quaver in her usually confident voice. Phineas, however, failed to notice.

Ferb headed over to Isabella, and gave her a small smile, and squeezed her hand slightly. She looked up at him, doing her best to fight back the inevitable tears.

"Sorry about Phineas." Ferb said simply. Isabella smiled; Ferb had always been a man of few words. She nodded her head towards him.

"Thank-you Ferb." she smiled at him "You're a good friend."

Isabella gave one last long glance at Phineas, before turning back to Ferb "I think I need to go home now." she whispered to him "Can you tell Phineas if he asks? Not that he will, since he obviously cares about the dang pizza more than me."

Ferb nodded. He felt sorry for Isabella, but although he was good with words, he wasn't sure how to comfort the poor girl.


	5. A visit from Phineas

Isabella lay in her pink room, staring up at the rosy pink ceiling. She sighed. It was hard to be in such a pretty, pink, happy room, when all she could feel was pain and hurt...

_I don't even want to go to the dance with Baljeet. Baljeet is sweet enough, but it feels mean to go with him when I really want to go with Phineas_ thought Isabella. She sighed. Maybe she'd just feign illness to get out of it. It had worked before...

**(2 Hours Later)**

"Isabella, Can I come in? Your mom let me in!" said Phineas' voice from the other side of Isabella's bedroom door. Her heart pace quickened and she sat up hopefully.

"Yeah, sure, of course!" she squealed excitedly, hoping that she didn't sound too desperate. Phineas' face appeared around the door.

"Hey, Ferb said you'd gone home. I would have been here sooner, but we had to finish the pizza. Plus, it took longer without you there." explained Phineas.

_Hmm_ thought Isabella _Well, he noticed that I'd gone, and that it was slower without me, but _a frown appeared on her face_ He didn't rush over here, he __had__ to finish the darn pizza first._

"Umm...Isabella? You okay?" frowned Phineas, who was staring at her worriedly. Isabella looked at him in confusion. Did he like her or didn't he? It was sooo hard to know.

"Not really. I'm not sure if I'm gonna be able to make it to the dance tonight." she replied absent-mindedly, before clapping her hand over her mouth. Phineas looked at her bewilderedly. Isabella stared back at him.

"What dance?" he frowned, looking at the floor and putting his hands in his shorts pockets.

"The Summer Couple's Dance." answered Isabella shortly, raising an eyebrow "Don't tell me you didn't know?" there was a hint of surprise in her voice.

"I...I guess I've been too busy with my Pizza project, and the other things I've done this week." said Phineas sheepishly, dragging his right foot across the pale pink carpet. Isabella's eyes widened in surprise. _Well, I suppose Phineas has been pretty busy this week – making a movie, building the world's biggest Ferris wheel, playing the world's largest game of table football, go inside a whale, and now the Pizza thing_. A sympathetic smile spread across her face. Poor Phineas; he was actually missing out on a lot of stuff because of his 'big projects', and it was actually kind of sad.

"You honestly didn't know?" she whispered softly, more to herself than to Phineas. _Maybe he would have asked me if he knew_ she thought sadly.

"Who're you going with?" asked Phineas quietly, as though dreading an answer. Isabella bit her lip, and looked away, staring at her rose pink bedroom wall as though it was the most fascinating TV show that ever existed.

"Isabella." frowned Phineas "Who're you going with?" Isabella sighed – there it was again, the dreaded question. She continued to stare at the wall, making sure that she didn't make eye contact.

"Baljeet." she muttered quietly in reply. So quietly so that Phineas couldn't hear. He frowned at his friend.

"Can you repeat that, Is?" he asked softly. Isabella drew in breath; he used the name that he barely used for her anymore. Is was Phineas' pet name for her.

"Baljeet." she replied, and this time it was loud enough for Phineas to hear. He staggered back somewhat, completely shocked.

"Baljeet?" he repeated, disbelievingly. Isabella nodded slowly and silently. Phineas mumbled a few words of goodbye, before bolting out the door, downstairs, out the front door, across the road and into his own house...


End file.
